


An Internet Oddessey

by Irisunohimitsu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisunohimitsu/pseuds/Irisunohimitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is left at Stark Tower, bound to follow the orders of whoever stands before him, Tony makes an offhand comment that gets out of hand. Left to his own devices Loki discovers the darker side of the internet, and now Tony will have to deal with  his somewhat unconventional web-history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Internet Oddessey

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on AO3, first ever fic which slides into less 'conventional' smut - or much smut at all quite frankly!  
> Please be nice, but honest!

“So.” Tony stared at the irate-looking god Thor had dropped on his balcony with little more than a ‘by-your-leave.’ “That was weird. I ah… I guess you’re hanging here for a while then.”

  
“It would appear so.” Loki – for Thor’s package had indeed been Loki – replied with a distinct down-turn of his lips. “I do hope your use of ‘hanging’ is one of those ridiculous mortal colloquialisms, rather than a reflection of my prospective living arrangements. As you may recall Thor demands your… relative civility.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah no worries there Reindeer Games – where’s the helmet by the way, you look less…” he waved a hand absently at Loki’s casual attire “fancy like this.”

“Surely you do not think they would allow prisoners to wear their full battle regalia?” Was Loki’s arch response as he shook his wrists lightly so the cuffs around them jangled.

“Apparently not.” Tony moved cautiously closer to take a look at the pieces of metal fastened unyieldingly around Loki’s wrists. “So, what do these do then? Thor told me they’d make you do what I say, but, well, he didn’t exactly give me much detail. So, you tell me.”

He knew he’d said the right thing when Loki’s frown deepened.

“They suppress my magic and strength so I cannot access them. Excepting my extended lifespan I am now essentially mortal. They also charge me to be obedient to directly given commands.” Loki cut himself off sharply and Tony’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“And the rest? Tell me everything. That’s a pretty direct command, right?” Frustration flashed across Loki’s face as he grudgingly nodded.

“I am constrained to obey not only the commands given to me, but the intent behind them. As an example, your clumsy command to me now, ‘tell me everything.’ Were my words my own I might have circumvented this by telling you, from the start, all knowledge I have in excruciating detail until you were distracted from the purpose of your question. However, Odin knows this of me and has therefore spelled the restraints against such defences.”

“That’s handy. How about commands that aren’t directly worded as commands?” He paused, “Answer that.” He tacked on the end, just in case.  
Loki just looked at him flatly. “Intent based. If you directly intend for me to respond, I will. If you do not, or your intentions are unclear in your own mind then my actions are my own, meaning I may or may not respond.”

“OK.” Tony paused again, forming his intent as he asked the next question. “Will you also obey others?”

“I am bound to obey any who stand before me.” Loki replied. “I would therefore request – as, I believe, would Thor – that you keep me away from those who would command me to harm myself.”

“Yeah no Clint then. Not so sure about Nat. Well, I can sound them out later. Can I command you to not obey them?”

“No, commands cannot be overlapped in such a way. I must simply obey the most recent command given to me.”

“Cool. OK. Well, I have work to do so I’m going to hand you over to Jarvis now. Jarvis, Loki, Loki, Jarvis.” Tony introduced.

“A pleasure, sir.” Jarvis’ voice came from the ceiling. To Tony’s disappointment, Loki did not jump to alert as Thor had when he first encountered Jarvis, instead looking briefly up at the ceiling before turning his eyes on Tony for an explanation.

“Computer. Runs the house.” Was Tony’s grumpy and rather unhelpful response, but Loki only nodded as though that explained everything. “Jarvis, show our resident felon to a bedroom and hook him up with the internet; that should keep him entertained.”

“Yes, Sir. The guest suite on the 58th floor is the most recently cleaned. Will that be sufficient?”

“Sure, sure whatever.” Tony turned to Loki. “If you know what a computer is I’m guessing you know about the internet and how much crazy shit you could cause without moving more than what, like, 10 muscles in your fingers? I don’t know anatomy. My point is, don’t do any of that. That’s a direct order and I know you have to obey what I mean more than what I say, so hopefully that’ll stop you from hacking any nuclear missiles or whatever the fuck you supervillain types would do with the internet. Just, I dunno, watch some porn or something, maybe it’ll loosen you up a little.”

He turned to leave the room, turning back briefly to get in a few last orders, just in case.

“Oh yeah, the basics. You can eat stuff that’s in the kitchen so long as you clean up your messes. No leaving the tower, no hurting anyone in the tower. Keep to the residential floors, no sticking your head into R&D or the office spaces. Actually you know what, I’ll get food sent up to your room, stay there until later when I can bring you out for show and tell with the Avengers so you don’t freak someone out and they kill you. Cos then Thor would kill me…” He trailed off. “I could probably have just said ‘behave’ and you’d have got all of that from the ‘intent’ wouldn’t you?”

Loki nodded, looking amused. “Well then,” Tony finished weakly, “behave.” He turned on his heel and left, hoping those magic cuffs really did as Loki had said.

* * *

 

They did, and apparently Tony had meant that porn suggestion, as Loki found himself sat at an unfamiliar laptop, carefully typing p-o-r-n into the first search engine he found.  
And so he discovered a whole new world.

The order was complete the second he finished the first video, but he didn’t stop there. He was intrigued. A second video turned into a third, and then somehow a twenty-third. He had begun the process with curiosity what Stark could so unconsciously recommend watching, then as the first video began to play he recoiled in disgust at the idea of watching humans rutting. But the unintentional order had apparently included watching more than a few seconds of the ordeal, and it did not take long for Loki to feel the first stirring of arousal. Under his cool demeanour, and despite the ice running through his genes he was an entirely hot-blooded being, and this visceral reminder of what had to be one of his favourite pass times was enough to have that heated blood flowing to an area that had been much neglected of late. It wasn’t that he brought himself to finish with each and every video – in fact he had not yet found his release. Rather, he flicked from video to video almost on a whim, watching no more than a few minutes of each.

And then he found the categories. Most were quickly discarded with little more than a soft noise of disgust. Then he found the area of the site where beautiful young ladies and gentlemen were being bound imaginatively with ropes, chains, and in one memorable video, a transparent material apparently called saran wrap. Soon enough, he discovered that there were entire websites dedicated to that particular variety of sex. He discovered power play, sadomasochism, roleplay and a whole host of other wonderful ideas he learnt were known as ‘kinks.’

Watching a short film involving a beautiful submissive woman with lustrous chestnut hair and breasts to die for, a dungeon, two men, a St Andrews Cross and a whole host of other props he finally allowed his hand to drift down to his crotch, breath hitching as his fingers brushed over the demanding bulge of his trousers. He fumbled with the laces, cursing the lack of magic that meant he could not simply vanish the constricting fabric, and pulled his erection free. His thumb slid over the head to gather the pre-cum as his fingers wrapped expertly around the shaft. Enraptured, he continued watching the video as the woman began to moan wantonly at the painful attention her arse was receiving.

Moving his hand slowly up and down, he drew a moan from his own lips.

The woman was now sucking enthusiastically on one man’s cock whilst another was pushed ruthlessly into her quim. The moans she made began to sound false and overblown, so Loki muted the computer and closed his eyes, picturing the things he would do were he the lucky man to have his cock between her lips, pushing down her throat for a time until he span her around and… oh!

His body trembled and for those minutes every inch of his being longed for a willing woman to be his whore, to spread herself for him and be taken in any way he desired. To feel his wrath, followed by the warmth of his undivided attention. To struggle weakly against him as he held them down and mercilessly fucked their sweet, wet cunt. 

Stars filled his vision and the images in his head swelled to a crescendo. He came hard into his own hand, gasping at the vibrant sensations rocketing through his body.

Climbing unsteadily to his feet he stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it, wishing he had a woman to hold. For a moment he imagined her, shaking in the aftermath of her own orgasm, warm against his chest as he held her to him. Oh how Loki ached with the loss of a woman that never was.

The next round was more research based. He learnt about how realistic porn was – not very, as it turned out. He learnt that ‘kink’ was a real thing, and submission was not something he would only find in a dodgy online video. He read for hours, finally succumbing again to the need to release himself when reading the story of a male submissive involved in a sizzlingly hot bondage scene. He came undone once more and yearned for another creature to be pulling himself back together with.

He would have to get out and find himself one of these delectable submissive creatures, he decided. But first he had to be allowed out. The terms of his imprisonment on Earth were not unbearable. In theory this banishment was to teach him the same lesson as Thor – humility, and respect for humankind. The latter could never be achieved whilst he was locked up in a tower, so eventually they would have to let him out. All he had to do was persuade Stark to open the door sooner rather than later. The question was, should he do so by buttering him up and earning his favour, or continuing to alarm the man with his quite impressive search history until Stark was practically begging him to go out and get some…

Smirking, the long fingers of Loki’s left hand moved the mouse to open a new video, whilst his right hand dipped back down to stroke himself.

Why should he not do both?

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one-shot, but might extend itself later, if the mood should take me! I have vague stirrings of plot-ideas stewing away, so we shall see if any of those ever grow into something beautiful!


End file.
